


Gift

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, character death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: After Darkening nothing was the same.Eärwen and Anairë, always loyal to each other, stay together in hardest times, always by each other times.And you never know what night could bring





	Gift

"Hush, hush, _melmenya_ " Eärwen stroked her hair, reassuring. Anairë was shaking, drenched with sweat, woke up from dark nightmare. Not a normal nightmare. She knew today one of her children's fëa entered Halls of Mandos.

She was one of those mothers, who knew. She was blessed with gift of foresight. The blessing she would rather call curse. She saw and she couldn't do anything. Oh, how she envy those mothers who didn't know.

This was the second time when she woke up knowing her dream wasn't just product of imagination.

The fate asked for youngest. Firstly her son, barely adult, and now, her only daughter... Always so slender and proud, now death took all from her, leaving only empty, lifeless body, which she wouldn’t recognize if she hadn’t known.

"What's happen, Anairë?" Eärwen lifted her head, looking in her eyes. Her loving, loyal Eärwen. She chose her over her husband, her children. And, after those dreams, she wonder if she did right.

"Írissë, my lovely Írissë, is dead" she whispered, sobbing. She hide her face in lover’s arms, looking for comfort. But what could comfort her now? She saw her daughter’s dead when she closed her eyes. Every detail of this scene, over and over again.

 

Eärwen didn’t know this pain. All her children were alive, or maybe just Valar spare her this blessing. Yet none knew what would awake them. Anairë saw fear in looks she exchange with her husband. Question in both eyes – maybe the other one saw death?

She rarely saw Arafinwë. As she said, when there was still darkness all over them, it was not him who returned for her. And since then, they lived together in Anairë’s house. Queen met the king only at important festivals, and Anairë followed her as devoted lady in waiting. Arafinwë didn’t seem to have any grudge against them, nor he wanted to get his wife back. He accepted role of king he had never wanted and he focused on it completely. Anairë frequently felt bad for him, the prisoner of the duty. But life of all of them was somehow miserable.

 

This was the darkness hour of night, our of nightmares and unwanted thoughts. She had to reject it, there was nothing she could do. She had chosen once and there was no way to change it. She didn’t know if the second time she would choose otherwise.

“There is nothing you can do” melodic voice of Eärwen broke the silence. “Mourn her, but don’t get lost in it.”

Anairë stroke Eärwen’s cheek, looked in her eyes, bright as if light of Telperion was catch in them. Sometimes Anairë forgot, how much she suffered. Death of her little sister and oldest brother, ruins of her city… And yet she was, as always, unbroken. Still by her side, mother of kinslayers. Comforting her after Írissë’s death. Írissë, who had Teleri’s blood on her hands.

She kissed Eärwen, combing finger in her hair and holding her tight, like if she was afraid she would loose her. Her lover put her down, while stroking her back. She were touching Anairë fondly, calming her, doing everything to make her forget. And she wanted to forget, even if she thought she shouldn’t.

Eärwen’s hand went to Anairë’s breast, caressing them, and then she reached her clitoris, making her scream. She constantly looked at her eyes, sending her soothing thoughts and images. It was not so much to arouse her, but more to comfort her and reassure about love and devotion. Even if the world was falling apart, they still had each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on writing this, it was just scene I imagined and felt sudden urge to write it down. I hope there is not too many mistakes.


End file.
